Golden Age StarForger
Personality Rather having a childish and blunt attitude, Astra tends to be extremely serious and cold in a split second. She has a tendency to mess with anyone that she can, even if its taking it too far. Whilst being straightforward, Astra also has a nice, caring and nurturing side to her. Astra just hates villains who enjoy breathing, and takes out her sexual frustration on WayHaven's evildoers. Backstory Doesn't need one lol Resources Equipment Astra now has two retractable blades on her arms that she always has on. Both of them are 125cm long, and around 50cm wide.(5kg for both) The blades can modify/transform into a sword that resembles a scissors blade. It's 1.5m long, and 50cm wide and weights around 5kg. Astra won in a fair, non combat fight a rapier and armguard combo by the name of Chivalry. The armguard can tank up to 15kN and runs up to the shoulder and even has a shoulder plate. The rapier can be activated to fuse with the armguard, making it only reach to the elbow, to turn int a 2-meter long lance. In the lance form, it has armor piercing. Specializations She's trained in hand to hand combat, mainly self-defense. Quirk Stand: Star Shower Barrage of plasma ball shaped projectiles (orbs). Astra can summon up to 10 and have them hover/fly around her. She can combine 4 of them to create a bigger orb. She can fire 5 of these orbs per turn (But there's a 1sec delay between each), and they each hit with a force of 35kN, and have a speed of 100m/s. When they explode, they release heat around 800°C. Astra has enough control over her orbs to lower the force of them without lowering the speed. The orbs get destroyed or blow up when a force of at least 25kN is applied to them. After summoning her orbs she has a 2 turn cool-down. She can have a max of 20 orbs out. Combined Orb The giant orb made out of 4 small projectiles and is slightly bigger than a basketball. It's force is around 45kN, and flies at a speed of 150m/s, topped with the heat of 1500°C. There is no cool-down for it, and Astra can summon one as long as she has 4 orbs out. Super Strength The strength of the ghost reaches up to 30kN, and can lift 2.5 tons. It can also punch at 39m/s. Invisibility The ghost is able to turn invisible only for one turn per RP. Disintegration Beam The ability to shoot a pink beam from the ghost's mouth (can be used while in armor as well), that disintegrates everything slowly that is in its path. It's diameter is 1m, and range 40m. The buildup is 1 seconds before shooting it off at 500km/h. The beam lasts for 10 seconds before stopping, and before stopping the tip of the beam explodes 30kN of force in a 3 meter blast area (-5kN per meter-). The force of the beam is 50kN, and burns with 900C. Recharge time is 3 turns. If it gets intreruppted, 1 turn. While the beam is being fired, Astra cannot move nor can the ghost. Ghost Armor Astra can wear her ghost like armor giving her a punch strength of 30kN, a lifting strength of 2.5 ton and a running speed of 90km/h. The toughness of the armor is 40kN and covers her whole body. While she's in her armor, she can boost herself off the ground at a speed of 40mph, and she can stop herself from hitting anything with her tail, or digging her sharp clawed hands into the ground. She can jump up to 2 meters in the air, and can throw any small object at 50m/s. Plasma Whips (Can be used in both ways, but it's more efficient in ghost armor) Astra can create 1 whip from each hand, which allows her to wrap it around enemies, or swing around places. Both whips have a normal length of 3m, but can extend up to 5m. A durability of 30kN, and Astra can shoot them in one way at a speed of 35m/s. She can also choose if they burn, if so, they burn at 500C. New 'Feat' The two tentacles on Astra's back (while she's in armor) can shape shift/transform into demonic/dragonic like wings, and she shape shift them back to tentacles whenever she wishes. This grants her a speed of 15mph while flying, and she can only go up to 7m into the air, allowing her to also glide easily. The wingspan is aprox 2m in width, and half a meter in height. 'Trivia' Astra is able to call her ghost next to her in a split second by snapping her fingers. The ghost's range is 50m. She can choose if she wants to make them detonate or not. Whenever the ghost gets hit, Astra feels it as well, but doesn't get actual wounds unless THEY get hit, and the pain is halved when the ghost gets hit. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:All Characters Category:Deceased